Please Say Something
by RMMN
Summary: Percy and his friends go to Olympia High School when love strikes him. Let's see what happens. (I suck at summaries so just please read my story; it's my first fanfic, the story'll probably suck too, but you can still read it!) This is the second version of this story, because the first one utterly failed, being one giant blob. Hopefully, this will work out!
1. Chapter 1: Percy

This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Sword of the Summer

Okay just a warning: this is my first fanfic so don't judge... but review please! There is some boy x boy and girl x girl couples so if you don't like that, don't read this, there is mention of past abuse, but not anymore. There is some swearing so I'll rate it appropriately just in case.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan created all of these characters; the only thing I own is the plot!

Main pairing: Percy/Leo

Side pairings: Annabeth/Piper, Jason/Nico, Will/Jake, Clarisse/Chris, Grover/Juniper, Hazel/Frank, Octavian/Luke, Tyson/Ella, Thalia/Reyna, TJ/Mallory, Hearth/Sam, Connor/Bianca/Travis.

All characters: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Sally Blofis, Paul 'Blowfish' Blofis, Magnus Chase, Blitzen 'Blitz', Hearthstone 'Hearth', Samirah 'Sam' Al Abbas, Halfborn Gunderson, Thomas Jefferson 'TJ' Jr. , X, Mallory Keen, Gunnila.

Thinking: italics

POVs: Percy, Leo, Magnus, Jason, Nico, Clarisse

* * *

Chapter One: Percy

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I looked at the clock. _6:00 AM._

It was the first day of school, yet again. Sure, I would get to see my friends, but during summer we didn't have information being shoved down our throats. I groaned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, knowing that I would have to face high school again, and I wouldn't be able to go home until the next break. Olympia High School was a boarding school. I got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Mom was already up and making... okay, maybe it won't _that_ bad going to school if I would get blueberry pancakes this morning. She was humming and drinking her coffee while Paul was reading the newspapers.

I really liked Paul. It was only partly because he was a good guy, but mostly because when I think of the word stepfather, I don't think of disgusting, drunk, abusive, smelly and _especially_ Gabe. I now think of friendly, funny, gentle, kind, completely sober, and Paul.

"Hey buddy, you ready for the first day of school?" Mom asked that as if it's a good thing.

With pancakes in mind, I said, "Sure, as long as I get pancakes". Paul chuckled before licking some of the pancake mixture out of the bowl; when mom glared at him he just shrugged and said "He's right, I need at pancakes at least once a week so I can go to work without a _longing_ for those _delicious_ _pancakes_ of yours", emphasizing delicious pancakes, making dramatic hand movements and closing his eyes. Mom just rolled her eyes.

Sally finally put two pancakes on a plate for me and put it on the table. The clock said 6:13. Registration for our clubs start at 8:10, so I had... ah, what's the point, I'm going to school anyways, why use my brain now? Mom'll tell me when I have to go to catch the train to school anyways.

I practically inhaled my pancakes because they were _delicious._ I went to go get changed; I couldn't exactly go to school with my Finding Nemo pajamas. Mom already picked out my outfit, I know, it's pathetic. She chose black skinny jeans, a light blue shirt, some white socks, a dark purple sweater and a snapback. I decided not to wear the snapback because none of them fit on my head, but otherwise, she knew me well. I loved skinny jeans, blue is my _absolute_ favourite colour and the white socks were the only ones without holes in them. She even packed my bags for me, with about all of my clothes I owned.

I got dressed and went to the washroom to brush my teeth. Paul was in there with his mouth full of toothpaste, and when he saw me he tried to say something but all that came out was some sputtering. I laughed at the look on his face as he tried to speak without spitting toothpaste all over the floor. He resorted to spitting the toothpaste out and saying hey without the foam in his mouth. When I only smiled, he patted my back as he sideways walked out of the washroom around me.

I went to the vanity and looked in the mirror. I guess I could've washed my hair too, but what can shampoo do that a comb can't? I brushed my hair and then started to brush my teeth. When I was sure Paul was gone, I made finger guns at my mirror-self and smirked... don't judge.

I had my teeth and hair brushed, I was clothed in something other than pajamas and now all I had to do was get my wallet and such and get to the train. I grabbed my wallet and took 2 bucks out for the train, looking at the clock once again. It was 6:53. I went to say bye to mom and Blowfish and then left to go to the metro.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Sword of the Summer

Okay just a warning: this is my first fanfic so don't judge... but review please! There is some boy x boy and girl x girl couples so if you don't like that, don't read this, there is mention of past abuse, but not anymore. There is some swearing so I'll rate it appropriately just in case.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan created all of these characters; the only thing I own is the plot!

Main pairing: Percy/Leo

Side pairings: Annabeth/Piper, Jason/Connor/Travis, Will/Nico/Jake, Clarisse/Chris, Grover/Juniper, Hazel/Frank, Octavian/Michael, Tyson/Ella, Thalia/Reyna, TJ/Mallory, Hearth/Blitz, Luke/Magnus, Beckendorf/Silena.

All characters: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Michael Kahale, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Sally Blofis, Paul 'Blowfish' Blofis, Magnus Chase, Blitzen 'Blitz', Hearthstone 'Hearth', Samirah 'Sam' Al Abbas, Halfborn Gunderson, Thomas Jefferson 'TJ' Jr. , X, Mallory Keen, Gunnila. Thinking: italics POVs: Percy, Leo, Magnus, Jason, Nico, Clarisse ≈≈≈ Chapter Two: Leo I was at the train station on Main when I saw Nico, Bianca, Piper, Clarisse, Jason, Chris and Percy. _I guess_ _I'm the last one to arrive._ Jason, my best friend, was the first to spot me and he said " Hey, pipsqueak, I missed you!" We were apart for the whole summer; I went to Olympus to help my dad with rebuilding some of his temple and everything else mechanical. I knew he didn't need help so I was _sooo_ amazed and proud of myself that he asked, that I had to go. I hadn't seen Jason since the last quest, when we celebrated the defeat of Gaea, and everybody was trying to talk to me, so he couldn't get my attention for enough time to actually talk to me. He ran over and tackled me in a hug. All I could do was grunt a small "Hi" before I was on the ground. He was quite strong and, lemme tell you, he had quite the grip. The hug lasted about five seconds before Clarisse made a gagging noise, and I thought _thank you Clarisse, I'm suffocating._ Jason got up and blushed when Clarisse said "We already have mush with you and Nico, why don't we keep it at that?" Nico glared daggers while she just smirked. "Well, what about you and Chris? I thought you said there's enough mush. Besides, I think that Jason and Leo are cute." Piper came over and hugged me while my ears caught fire, literally, and Jason went to Nico to hide behind him while blushing like crazy. After Piper, everyone else came and hugged me, first Nico, Bianca, Chris and finally Percy. My heart sped up when he smiled at me and came in for a hug. I may have a minor little teensy giant crush on him... maybe. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I missed you Leo. I can't wait to tell you what happened this summer." I blushed deep red when he pulled back and I looked at my shoes. The good thing about having bangs was that it would cover your face when you look down, so hopefully Percy didn't see me blushing. Clarisse came to pat me on the back but I just had to get her back for humiliating me and Jason. I pulled her in for the tightest hug I could muster then lifted her into the air and I succeeded in embarrassing her, but much more than I intended. When I started to spin she screamed at the top of her lungs, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT LEO VALDEZ! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" When I did, she realized that we were in public and the other people in the metro stared at her with wide eyes and she blushed furiously for about 0.2 seconds before it turned to red not from a blush, but from anger. She huffed very quite loudly and glared at me for the rest of the time before the train came. When we were boarding the train, Clarisse whispered to me, "You're lucky the girls and boys're in separate dorms, cause you are on my last nerve already." We all sat down on the train. I was beside the window and Percy sat beside me, with Jason behind me, and since Jason knew about my crush on Percy, I tried to look out the window instead of into the beautiful sea-green eyes that are Percy Jackson's. 


	3. Chapter 3: Magnus

This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Sword of the Summer

Okay just a warning: this is my first fanfic so don't judge... but review please! There is some boy x boy and girl x girl couples so if you don't like that, don't read this, there is mention of past abuse, but not anymore. There is some swearing so I'll rate it appropriately just in case.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan created all of these characters; the only thing I own is the plot!

Main pairing: Percy/Leo

Side pairings: Annabeth/Piper, Jason/Connor/Travis, Will/Nico/Jake, Clarisse/Chris, Grover/Juniper, Hazel/Frank, Octavian/Michael, Tyson/Ella, Thalia/Reyna, TJ/Mallory, Hearth/Blitz, Luke/Magnus, Beckendorf/Silena.

All characters: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Michael Kahale, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Sally Blofis, Paul 'Blowfish' Blofis, Magnus Chase, Blitzen 'Blitz', Hearthstone 'Hearth', Samirah 'Sam' Al Abbas, Halfborn Gunderson, Thomas Jefferson 'TJ' Jr. , X, Mallory Keen, Gunnila. Thinking: italics POVs: Percy, Leo, Magnus, Jason, Nico, Clarisse ≈≈≈ Chapter Three: Magnus It's the first day of grade 10 and I'm already fifth wheeling to all of my friends. It really sucks to be fifth wheeling two other couples in a small space. I was going with TJ, Mallory, Hearth and Sam to Olympia High School in Hunding's car. Hunding is the man who came and talked to me when I woke up for the first time dead. We were all going to meet Percy, Nico, Bianca, Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Chris and Leo in the parking lot at 7:30 so we could all talk until we had to go to class. Olympia has four one hundred minute periods in a day and I had math first block with Percy and Leo; gym second block with all eight of them and X, Halfborn, and Sam; lunch break for an hour; geography at third block with TJ, Mallory, and Percy; history with Percy, Leo and Bianca and then we finally get to go home. Hunding pulled up into the parking lot and we all filed out and looked for the other eight. Within a minute we all found each other and started talking. It was weird because now there were fifteen people talking at once and in the car the only thing that was said was 'Hi' or 'Hey!' because the two couples were too busy cuddling. I was talking to Nico and Leo when I noticed neither of them was looking at me. They were looking just past me at something else. I turned and saw the destination of their stares. Percy. I wasn't surprised about Leo because he had a crush on Percy, and he wasn't really that good at hiding his emotions, but Nico? He had a boyfriend, for one, and for another, I thought he hated Percy for some reason that wasn't very apparent. I decided to put that aside for a later conversation with him. We all entered the school and got back into our separate lines of girls and boys to see what dorm room we would be staying in. There would be four people in each room and two bedrooms. It turned out I would be with Leo, Percy - oooh, Leo's up for it - and another kid named Luke. So I had two of my friends and some kid that sounded decent. We all said our goodbyes and parted our different ways to figure out who was going to bunk with whom. When we unlocked the door the other guy, Luke, was already there, sitting on the couch watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Once he saw us he got up and turned off the TV, walked up to us and started to look at me like I was some sort of meat. He gave me a once over, which gave me the chills. He looked hungry... Once he finally tore his eyes away from me, thank the gods, and said, "Hello there. I'm Luke, I'm sleeping in that room." He pointed to the room on the left. Leo and Percy both said their hellos and went into the room to the right. _I guess I'm rooming with... him._ I said hi to Luke with a nod and went into the room where I would be sleeping. Luke already took the bottom bunk, so I put my bags on the top bunk when I noticed him leaning on the doorframe and looking at me like that again. I climbed up the latter nervously, making sure to look behind me. He followed me and leaned against my latter and just stared at me. My ADHD could not handle sitting still anymore so I said "Uh, hi, I'm Magnus Chase, son of Frey." "You're a Chase?" I nodded. "Are you related to an Annabeth Chase by any chance?" I nodded again and he continued on, "She used to be my best friend when we were traveling to Camp Halfblood with Thalia." "Well, anyways, I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." With that I said to myself _Okay, you gotta be up for some pranks. Shit._ I put out my hand to shake his hand and he took it and shocked me. Classic. 


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Sword of the Summer

Okay just a warning: this is my first fanfic so don't judge... but review please! There is some boy x boy and girl x girl couples so if you don't like that, don't read this, there is mention of past abuse, but not anymore. There is some swearing so I'll rate it appropriately just in case.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan created all of these characters; the only thing I own is the plot!

Main pairing: Percy/Leo

Side pairings: Annabeth/Piper, Jason/Connor/Travis, Will/Nico/Jake, Clarisse/Chris, Grover/Juniper, Hazel/Frank, Octavian/Michael, Tyson/Ella, Thalia/Reyna, TJ/Mallory, Hearth/Blitz, Luke/Magnus, Beckendorf/Silena.

All characters: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Michael Kahale, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Tyson, Ella, Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Sally Blofis, Paul 'Blowfish' Blofis, Magnus Chase, Blitzen 'Blitz', Hearthstone 'Hearth', Samirah 'Sam' Al Abbas, Halfborn Gunderson, Thomas Jefferson 'TJ' Jr. , X, Mallory Keen, Gunnila. Thinking: italics POVs: Percy, Leo, Magnus, Jason, Nico, Clarisse ≈≈≈ Chapter Four: Jason I got settled in my dorm room in the bedroom to the right on the bottom bunk and went into the living room-ish thing to meet my roommates. On the top bunk was Connor Stoll, in the left room it was Travis Stoll on the top bunk and on the bottom was X. When I asked what his last name was he said he didn't have one so he said his real name. It was a _very_ long name and I understood why people called him X. I already knew the Stoll twins, as they were famous for their pranks at their previous schools they got kicked out of. I also knew they were both _very_ gay and loved hitting on one person at once. Connor was the older of the two, being born thirteen minutes before Travis. He seemed more flirty, while Travis was more let-loose and care free. They both had brown hair and freckles, though Travis seemed to have more on his arms than his face. They both advanced on me as soon as I was in the room to the right, dropping my bags on the bottom bunk. "Hey Connor, Travis," I said, nodding at each twin. "Hey, sexy," they said in chorus, smirking, looking me over once or twice. They sat on either side of me, Connor on the right and Travis on the left. They started rubbing my knees, and I looked from one to the other, not saying anything. They kept rubbing up and down my knees and thighs until Travis got impatient and started kissing my neck, and _oh gods,_ it felt good. Connor started to kiss the opposite shoulder, tugging at my shirt to expose my skin. Once Travis started leaving hickeys, I got a little confused. I mean, they said two words then started to kiss me. It's not that I didn't like it, because I could go like this forever (they seemed to have done this before), but because I just got here and I already have twins latched onto either side of me. How lucky am I? "Uh, guys?" I asked, looking around to see where X was, but he seemed to be pretty occupied. Travis and Connor stopped sucking my skin, and I made a very manly whimper. They both chuckled at that and said, "Yes, Sexy?" yet again, in perfect sync. "What are you doing?" I asked, and Connor got a worried look and asked, "Oh gods, are you not gay?" Travis started worrying his bottom lip after his twin mentioned that. Now that he thought about it, Jason never dated a guy, only Reyna and Piper. "I'm not gay, I'm bi." Jason said, and both thieves let out a sigh. "I just didn't realize coming in and starting to suck on people was normal." He continued on, Travis looking offended while Connor got in front of Jason and took his hand. "Hey, you're special, so we'll give you special treatment, Sexy," suggested Connor, smirking when Jason as he continued to massage his thighs with both hands. 


End file.
